Lotion Wars
by YinYangSisters
Summary: Half AxC ONE SHOT Cagalli's aunt sends her boxes of lotion...what will her and Athrun do with it? My 5th fic, enjoy. So fluffy that you might choke on it.


Okay, this is my 5th fic. I wanted to do something more light hearted and fun, and I wanted to save this for my upcoming high school fic, but I just couldn't resist! About that high school, I swear, I AM thinking of a plot and stuff, so I'm sorry if you all are growing impatient! I really hope you all enjoy this fic, and PLEEEAASSEEE reveiw, I really want to know what you all think of my stories! It makes me sad that I don't hear from any of you...:(

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Lotion Wars

Cagalli sat on her couch; well, spread out upside down on her couch, bored out of her mind, flicking through TV channels. She sighed. Athrun had had left a note telling her that he had gone out to get some milk while she was asleep, Kira and Lacus went out for a walk, Dearka, Mirriellia, Yzak and Shiho had gone out for their weekly shopping, so Cagalli woke up to an empty house, and she was now so bored that she was thinking about filling up water balloons and throwing them outside at the people passing by, though Athrun had told her to stop, after he threw a few of his own, that is.

She sighed heavily again, and looked around the room, trying to think of _something_ to do, but failed miserably, and slumped back lazily onto the couch again. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and she ran to the door excitedly, thinking that it may be Athrun.

"Athrun!" she called mentally, as she opened the door, though she was disappointed to see a delivery boy, pulling one of those carts you see in the airport, with about five boxes on them. He was smiling at her, though his grin was a bit too wide for her taste.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly pissed off that it wasn't her boyfriend, instead, a lustful looking delivery boy.

"Are you Cagalli Yula Attha, my beautiful lady?" he asked, a devilish grin on his face, as he eyed her up and down, making Cagalli's temper rise with every passing moment.

"Yes, I am." She said curtly, throwing him her worst glare. "And if you ever call me 'your' lady again, I'm going to have to mess up that perverted little face of yours, either with my fist, foot, or my friends cricket bat." She snapped back, snatching the clipboard away from the stunned boy, signing her signature with flourish.

"My, my, feisty one aren't you?" he said, grinning at her again. Cagalli fists started to clench, her knuckles turning un-naturally white.

"Do you want some help with these boxes? They're pretty heavy." He picked up all five boxes, and glanced back at the large apartment behind her. His smile was probably the most annoying and irritating thing Cagalli had ever come across, and much to her dismay, it didn't leave his face for even a second.

"I'd gladly come insi-"

"LOOK, ASSHOLE!" Cagalli yelled, her patience snapping instantly. She grabbed the boxes from him with immense ease, and threw them slightly into her and her friends' apartment, making the young man's eyes widen at her strength.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME THIS SECOND, AND WIPE THAT UGLY SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, I'M GONNA HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU!" She yelled into his trembling face.

"Err...s-sorry M-miss...." he faltered, stepping back slightly, moving away from her.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU PRICK, NOW GO DELIVER YOUR OTHER SAD LITTLE PACKAGES LIKE A GOOD BOY AND MAYBE I'LL RE-CONSIDER THAT ASS KICKING WE TALKED ABOUT EARLIER!" She screamed, seething with anger.

"I'd listen to her," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Athrun, now standing next to her, encircling a strong, protective arm around her small waist.

He kissed her temple, making her blush slightly, before turning his head back to the frozen delivery boy. "And if for some miraculous reason my beautiful girlfriend doesn't beat you to a pulp, I'll take the liberty of doing it myself." He said calmly, the fire in his eyes scaring the poor delivery boy to the very core, making him dash back down the hallway, full speed, and never looking back.

The couple both smiled widely at each other, as they walked into their apartment, Athrun bringing the boxes into the living the room, and Cagalli putting the milk in the fridge.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked, walking into the living room, sitting down next to Athrun, facing him.

"Oh, I just took a small detour bring you this," he said, holding out a single red rose in front of her, making her face turn into the cutest shade of pink, as she delicately plucked the rose out of his hand, as she gazed at it with an angelic smile on her face, saying her thanks, as she looked lovingly at the rose Athrun had given her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Athrun said, making Cagalli look at him curiously. "The rose wins your smile but not me?!" he said dramatically, making a sad puppy face. She chuckled at him, the blush still not leaving her cheeks, as she placed a soft lingering kiss on his cheek, making even Athrun blush.

"There. Fair now?" she asked, receiving a nod from his pink face. She giggled girlishly, while he took her hand in his, as both of them turned their attention to the boxes in front of them.

"So...what's this?" Athrun asked, eyeing the boxes.

"I don't know..." Cagalli murmured, "They were sent for me..."

"Well, let's open it then! I wonder what's inside..." he said, getting up, pulling Cagalli up with him, not really wanting to let go of her just yet. They got a couple of knives and Athrun began to open one of the boxes, as Cagalli worked on another.

They eventually opened all the boxes, and all of them filled to the brim with...

"Lotion?" Cagalli said, raising her eyebrows, while Athrun had a confused expression on his face. "Hey look..." he said, picking up a note in one of the boxes.

_Dear Cagalli, _

_This is your Aunty Kristine, you and me haven't met in years; I bet you're all grown up now! Anyways, I own a body shop in Italy, and my stupid staff ordered way too many bottles of Lotion... since I have way too many, I'm distributing them around the family, and since you're a girl, I know that you might use the lotion a bit more, so I sent you and extra 7 boxes after these 5! They should probably arrive about a week after, so don't worry about whether you have the right number of boxes. I hope enjoy the lotion my darling, study hard and stay safe, _

_Yours truly_

_Aunty Kristine _

_-x-_

After Athrun and Cagalli had finished reading the letter, they looked at the bottles of lotion, picking them up and sniffing the substance in the bottle, their noses searching for a scent.

"What the hell are we going to do with 12 boxes of lotion?!" Cagalli finally said, bottles of lotion scattered around her, while she scratched her head in confusion.

"I really have no idea..." said Athrun, his eyes wrinkling in confusion, as he picked up yet another bottle of lotion.

They sat in silence again, as thoughts of what to do with the lotion engulfed them. Cagalli then opened a bottle, and stretched a smooth bare leg, clad in mini black denim shorts. She squeezed the lotion into a smiley face on her leg, and chuckled as the face stared back at her.

Athrun grinned widely as he watched his girlfriend while she continued to draw various things on her leg. He too, then picked up some lotion, and drew on her other leg.

"Hey!" cried Cagalli, as she chuckled at his smiling face, while he concentrated on letters he was forming on her leg. He was lying across the floor, using his elbows for balance, while she was sitting up against the bottom of the sofa, giving her smiley face some hair.

"There!" said Athrun, as he smiled at his finished worked, while Cagalli looked at her leg, blushed again, and smiled lovingly at him. On her leg, in neat, even and plain letters, it said:

'I love you.'

She then grabbed his hand, and squeezed some lotion onto it, the lotion her paint, and his hand, her pallet.

She dabbed her finger in the creamy substance, and began to form letters onto his cheek. It was a much smaller space, so she had to simplify her words. When she was done, Athrun didn't have to look in the mirror to see what she had written on his face.

'I (love heart) u more."

"You know, that's impossible, right?" said Athrun, as her got as close as he could to Cagalli, and drawing his initials and hers in a love heart on her cheek, while she pulled up the material of his jeans to his knee, and began to write, 'MINE', in big letters on his leg.

"Of course it's possible!" she said, now drawing love hearts around the word.

Cagalli then took his arm and gently lifted his close fitting T-shirt to his shoulder, while she used the lotion to write, 'Soul M8', on it, leaving him to write, 'Only Mine', on her thigh.

After about 10 minutes, every visible part of skin on the couple was covered with hearts and loving remarks. They both sat on their knees in front of one another, admiring their work.

"Oh! Missed a spot!" Cagalli said, squeezing out more lotion onto her palm, and dabbing in onto her finger once again, then put a big splodge on her nose, without Athrun seeing.

"Are you sure?" questioned Athrun, checking his body again. "You've gotten every visible part of my skin Cagalli, I can't see any-"

Before he could say anymore, Cagalli had leaned over and pushed her nose onto his, then nuzzling it, before leaning back to see Athrun's pink face.

She laughed at him, as he looked away, embarrassed. But before she new, it he had brought his nose touch hers again, making her blush with him, before saying, "Oh, I've missed a spot too!"

Cagalli tilted her head slightly in confusion, the tips of their noses still joined. Before she could ask where, he had already closed the gap between them, placing a gentle and loving kiss onto her lips, making her smile into their kiss, as she slid her hands up his arms, and onto his broad shoulders, resting her arms on them as she ran her hands through his hair, while he held her back and waist, pulling her closer to him.

The drawings of lotion on their bodies had been smudged, as they ran their hands over each others bodies, making each other moan in pleasure, and if possible, pulling each others bodies even closer. Athrun swiped his tongue across Cagalli's bottom lip, asking her for entry of her mouth, as she accepted slowly, making him grow eager to search her mouth with his.

Their tongues battled each other, and Athrun gently laid her body onto the floor, locking his legs around hers, not allowing her to move. She slid a hand under his shirt, and stroked his well toned abs, while he too let his hand adventure onto the soft skin of her back. Athrun's previous actions were lost in vain, as Cagalli lifted up her leg slowly, stroking the side of his leg, and resting it there, and moving it from time to time to earn a sinful moan from Athrun.

The two were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize the front door slam gently shut, and the gasp of Lacus and Kira, to find the two surrounded by bottles of lotion, and they themselves, writhing against each other on the floor both caked in lotion themselves!

"ATHRUN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Kira screamed, almost ready to pounce on Athrun, forcing Lacus to step in front of him and stroke his tense and panting chest, trying to soothe him.

Athrun and Cagalli both screamed bloody murder, both shocked to the very core of their beings. They both instinctively grabbed two bottles of lotion each, and squeezed them viciously, caking both Lacus and Kira, in lotion as well. The two had only realized after they had thrown their empty bottles at the stunned couple in front of them, that it was their friends and roommates, Kira and Lacus.

"Oh my God! Kira, Lacus! I'm so, so sorry!" Cagalli said apologetically, biting her lip, as she looked at her brother and his girlfriend. Athrun was still shocked, eyes wide, and slightly pissed as he was rudely interrupted from his make out session with Cagalli. Cagalli elbowed him, snapping him back to reality, and making him mumble a quick apology as well.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, and then the lotion, then at each other again, as they grinned evilly.

Kira grabbed a box of lotion, and Lacus tipped the coffee table into a shield, as the both stood behind it, and squeezed lotion at Athrun and Cagalli, who, retaliated after momentary shock.

The two couples both went at war with each other, covering each other in lotion, both laughing and letting out battle cries from time to time too. The dodged, defended, and attacked each other, lotion flying everywhere, their hair clothes and skin seeping with the creamy substance, though thankfully, it was scentless.

"You guys!" called Mirriellia, followed by Dearka, Yzak and Shiho. "We're home!" they all called. They entered the living room, the girls gasping, and the guys dropping their bags in shock. Every piece of furniture was covered in lotion; the walls, the tables, the TV, _everything._

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus all looked at each other, and tossed around some knowing smiles, before letting out a huge prolonged battle cry, and squeezing out lotion onto their four remaining roommates.

The girls quickly made a huge shield using the half tipped coffee table, and stealing the remaining boxes of lotion, while the boys assaulted the their shocked roommates, who took cover behind the TV, and then Kira and Athrun too, went and took cover with their girlfriends.

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus laughed uncontrollably, the image of their friends faces imprinted in their minds. "Okay," said Cagalli, wiping the last of her tears from the corner of her eyes, then smiling up her boyfriend, brother and best friend.

"We need a battle strategy."

* * *

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Mirriellia whispered. "They have all the lotion! What do we fight back with?!"

Dearka rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Millie." He looked at Yzak.

"Yzak...go get the box in my closet." Yzak's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! You can't use _that_! NO! No, I won't let you!" he cried, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Godamnit, man! GET A GRIP! Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"What the hell are you girls talking about?!" Shiho cried, utterly confused, along with Mirriellia.

"Fine." Said Yzak, a scowl on his face, as he quickly crawled into Dearka's room, coming out with a box under him as he tried to hurry back to his side of the "battle field"; but the opposing side had seen him. Yzak screamed, and pushed the box to shelter, as he was bombarded by lotion. Once the 'enemy' had retreated, he crawled weakly back to his team, and flopped on the floor, with Shiho leaning over him worriedly.

"Yzak! Yzak!" She cried, frantically brushing the lotion off his face.

"It's okay..." he said weakly, catching her hand in his. "I'll be okay. I can still fight." He rasped, as he smiled gently at her, while she helped him up.

"What's in the box, Dearka?" Mirriellia asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"Its my secret stack of lotion," he said, tucking some into his trouser waistline, and a couple into the back pocket of his jeans.

Everyone looked at him with incredulous looks on their faces, Shiho backing away slightly. Dearka glared at them and said, "I have very dry skin."

They passed around more bottles of lotion, tucking it onto their pants line, and the girls tucking some into their back bra straps, making the boys eyes widen and their faces flush. "Err...why are you putting them in your back bra strap?!" Yzak asked after he had recovered his face in a comical expression. Shiho smiled. "Because if we run out of lotion, that's the last place they would expect us to keep it!"

The boys both brushed aside the girls' abnormal theories of bottles of lotion in bra straps, and got ready to go out to "battle".

"YOU CHICKENS GONNA COME OUT AND FIGHT?!" called Lacus, surprisingly, making everyone's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"OKAY, FINE. THE LOOSING TEAM MUST DO THE LAUNDRY, DISHES AND TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE FOR A WEEK!" cried Yzak.

"DEAL!" everyone cried, as they all charged out, the lotion flying everywhere, ruining the apartment.

After the ordeal, the gang had to give up luxuries like food, and electricity, so that they could pay for a whole new set of furniture. And to think...there was even more lotion on the way!

* * *

Okay, 5th fic, all finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! And please point out any grammatical/spelling errors to me...Please, please, please, PLEASE review!

-Yin

(My sister is "Yang")


End file.
